misremembered_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation in the Kingdom of White
Character creation rules vary with time and campaign in the Misremembered Realms. The current rules cover characters created within The Kingdom of White setting for online and offline campaigns run by The Great and Terrible NecroMage . Ability Scores Ability scores are generated using a High Fantasy level purchase or "point buy" system as outlined here . DM's Note: It is recommended that players play to their personal strengths and weaknesses with roleplaying games when deciding their character's personality, which can bear some weight on their abilities. For example, if you are uncomfortable talking in character around the table, this may not be the best campaign to bust out a high charisma diplomacy and bluff build because most DMs just accept the numbers and fill in the conversation blanks for you. Conversely, if you enjoy talking to NPCs or being instrumental to the party's planning, do not hobble yourself with a low int, low charisma, silent character. There will be fighting, and there will be engaging in conversation with NPC characters, and it's in the best interest of everyone involved if players know what their characters will be doing (generally speaking) in either scenario. Hit Points Characters receive maximum HP for their hit die at level 1 and the higher average roll of their hit die every subsequent level. (e.g. a d6 HD character would receive 6 HP at level 1 and 4 hp every subsequent level) This is similar to how hit points are handled in 5th edition Dungeons and Dragons, among other systems. Races The following races exist within The Kingdom of White and make for acceptable player characters: *Humans *Halflings *Elves *Half-Elves *Dwarves *Half-Orcs Some monstrous races also exist within the Kingdom, but would be problematic to choose for player characters. Character Classes Certain character classes behave differently within The Kingdom of White, particularly casting classes. Casters draw upon spheres of power, while most martial characters draw upon spheres of might. For more information on how a specific class works within the setting, as well as flavor information, select it from the list below. If a class lists a spellcasting tradition with drawbacks and boons, they represent mandatory choices the character must take. Additional drawbacks or boons may be selected if desired, with appropriate explanation and GM approval. Any sphere specific drawbacks may not be "bought back" with talents at a later time barring certain listed exceptions. If a class lists a martial tradition, it represents the general training a member starting in that class would have with weapons, armor and fighting style. Character backstory or archetype may justify a change to the traditions listed but generally they're tied to the class' function in the setting. Starting wealth consists of the average starting wealth listed in the class description. Non Casting Classes *Alchemist - Practitioners of alchemy who set out to further their own understanding of the physical world. *Barbarian - Savage warriors from beyond the edge of civilization. *Blacksmith - Warrior smiths whose skill with creating and maintaining gear help them and their party in battle. *Cavalier - Mounted warriors who devote themselves to a cause and charge into battle on mighty steeds. *Conscript - The rank and file of The White Army, conscripts are trained in seven distinct fighting styles. *Commander - Leaders of The White Army, trained in a manner similar to the men they command. *Fighter - Dangerous solo combatants with something to prove and no intrinsic allegiance. *Gunslinger - Trained in deadly new weaponry, gunslingers wield firearms in battle to defend the kingdom. *Rogue - Criminal elements skilled at doing whatever it takes to survive a given situation. *Scholar - Natural philosophers who set out to see the world, bringing wit and technique to bear in battle. *Sentinel - Stalwart defenders meant to intercept enemies who threaten Indigo Guard siege crews. *Slayer - Trained killers and kidnappers who stalk their targets before ending fights as quickly as they start. *Swashbuckler - Daring combatants trained to fight aboard ships with style and panache. Low Casting Classes *Bloodrager - Savage warriors whose magical bloodlines manifest during battle. *Mageknight - Soldiers often used as shock troops who bolster their combat abilities with magic. *Paladin - Divine Protectors who act autonomously of the church to help the innocent. (No Fluff) *Ranger - Frontier warriors well versed in survival on the outskirts of the kingdom. (No Fluff) *Troubadour - Performers who change themselves and their surroundings to suit the greater story. Medium Casting Classes *Bard - Wandering minstrels and storytellers, bards weave spells and songs seamlessly together. *Elementalist - Sometimes called "War Wizards," Elementalists wield magic sharply focused for battlefield use. *Hedgewitch - Dabblers of magic who lack formal training, using pragmatism and style to compensate. *Hunter - Lone woodsmen who fight in tandem with beasts and draw mystical power from nature. (No Fluff) *Inquisitor - Holy investigators and enforcers who investigate heresy and often recruit outside aid to their purpose. (No Fluff) *Shifter - Individuals with a mysterious condition which enables them to shift and manipulate their own bodies. *Warpriest- Warriors who form the front line between heresy and faith who marry divine magic with martial force. High Casting Classes *Arcanist - Bold experimenters who push their magical capabilities to the absolute limit. *Cleric - Devoted priests who pray to The White to receive its power and blessings. *Druid - Caretakers of the wild who wield nature's power against that who disrupt balance. *Oracle - Agents of The White's will, they serve as direct conduits for the power of the divine. *Shaman - Barbaric spell casters who commune with the spirits of the land and the dead. *Sorcerer - The rare few born with innate magical capabilities they learn to master over time. (Little fluff) *Witch - Those who gain dark power by serving mysterious patrons. (No fluff) *Wizard - Those who gain mastery over magic through practiced study and complex ritual. Traits and Flaws Each character will receive traits and flaws assigned by the GM based on their character concept and history. These traits will be more significant than typical pathfinder traits and tie into the character's history or concept in some way, somewhat similar to 5e D&D backgrounds.